


When You're Alone, You're Truly Alone

by wolfybae



Category: Xanje
Genre: F/F, Gen, Oops, Other, i'm gonna light it uppp, light it up, look at this booiii, oh look i'm on fire, woooaaahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfybae/pseuds/wolfybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*to the tune of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera*</p><p>Every day<br/>I'm so beautiful</p><p>And suddenly<br/>It's hard to breathe</p><p>I look in the mirror<br/>And then I see my face</p><p>Yep I will love myself<br/>OOOHH YEAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Alone, You're Truly Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfy (Xanje)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolfy+%28Xanje%29).



Wolfy, aka me.  
That's what everyone calls me.  
That's who everyone ships me with.  
Wolfy's my soulmate. Wolfy knows exactly what I'll do, at what time, when I do it.  
We're twins, related but not related at the same time. Knowing each other perfectly, knowing what the other craves before they crave it.  
Living in the same world, with the same mindset, and thoughts similar to each other.

Wolfy is me, and I am Wolfy.

Wolfy is my love.  
Wolfy is my life.  
Wolfy is my world.


End file.
